A Twisted Tale
by Forever Cullen
Summary: The King of Camelot was trapped in a loveless marriage to Gwen. Morgana knowing Merlin is on his way to save Arthur stops him before he arrives. With Freya and his knights help can Arthur save his destiny before it is too late? A challenge fic set for me and Allthingsmagical by Luka Knight. Warnings inside


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**I don't own Snow White either (sigh)**_

_**This one shot story was a challenge fic set for both myself and my friend Allthingsmagical by Luka Knight. The challenge being:**_

_**1. Mpreg please :D**_

_**2. Timeline: Arthur is King.**_

_**3. Arthur is married to Merlin.**_

_**4. Gwen has joined Morgana, or has mental break. What ever you like have as much fun as possible with it. ;D**_

_**5. Twisted Tale: Snow White**_

_**Using the apple, glass coffin, or old woman/man in disguise. Whichever you like.**_

_**Have fun with this challenge. I can't wait to read it. Make as long as you want and feel free to look into any other interpretations of Snow White. Your time limit is Aug 19 by 8 pm.**_

_**Me and Allthingsmagical are pleased to say that at just under 7,000 words it was finished at 00:17 am Aug 19.**_

_**We have both posted this fic onto our profile so please let us both know what you think :D**_

_**Beta'd by the wonderful Cathcer1984. Thank you so much. xx**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

**A twisted tale**

The King of Camelot looked out of his bedroom window and wondered what would have happened if he had not married Gwen that fateful day. His life would be filled with fewer problems and maybe he would have found someone to love him for him, but as it turned out he had settled for someone that loved his crown.

Arthur shook his head and moved away from the window and over to his chamber door, opening it he called for a servant to ready his horse and walked out the room, Arthur had told Gwaine and Percival that he wished for them to ride with him.

While riding Arthur unloaded on his friends hoping that they might have the answers for his problems, but as it turned out all they had to say was 'get rid of the bitch' and that was no help at all.

They soon came to a stop by the river, jumping off their horses, Arthur sighed. "This place is so peaceful, so magical." Arthur said sitting down.

Before anyone else could speak that water moved and a figure appeared hovering over the water.

"Arthur Pendragon?" The figure asked.

Arthur nodded too stunned to speak.

"It's about time you got here Pendragon," was all the figure said before the water parted to reveal a set of stairs leading down into the earth.

"Come." They said and then the figure started to float down the steps.

Arthur and his knights stood where they were, thinking it was a trap. "I have all day boys, unless you wish to stay married to your sweet Gwen." The voice mocked him.

Arthur made up his mind with those words and started for the stairs.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked grabbing his King's arm.

"I'm sure it can't be worse then going back to Gwen and if someone is waiting to kill me then fine, my problem would be solved either way." Arthur said pulling his arm out of his knights hold.

With his knights following him, Arthur followed the figure as they continued to float down the stairs and into a cave hidden under the water, just as Arthur and his knights entered the cave the lake started to put itself back together.

Entering the cave the figure waved its hand and the darkness suddenly lit up, the light cast a beautiful glow around the room and highlighted the handcrafted glass coffin that sat in the middle of the room and as Arthur walked closer he saw that a gorgeous raven haired man was lying in the coffin.

"This is Merlin, or Emrys and those of magic know him as, he is your destiny, if it wasn't for that Morgana you would have married him instead." The figure informed them.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked placing his hand on the glass.

"Your Queen is working for Morgana, she had heard word that Emrys was on his way to Camelot to find you, so she made a deal with your Queen. She would get rid of Emrys for a price." Replied the figure.

"What price?" Gwaine asked.

"The Kingdom." Came a ghostly whisper.

Arthur felt sick to his stomach, he knew Gwen had always wanted power but to betray him like this, he would have never seen it coming.

"Why is Merlin so important to Camelot?" Percival asked.

"Merlin is the last Dragonlord but not only that he is the only one born with magic, very powerful magic." The figure informed them.

"If he was so powerful then why is he dead?" Arthur sneered moving his hand off the coffin and looking at the figure.

"He is not dead, Merlin lives, Morgana was unable to kill him, she almost died herself fighting him so she cast a spell over an apple tree, and placed one of the apples where Merlin would find it, the apple put Merlin into a deep sleep never to wake again. But there was a problem with that- his magic. The earth shook when he fell to the ground, it took my magic and the dragons to form this coffin to hold Merlin's magic." The figure replied.

"And just who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am Freya, Lady of the Lake of Avalon and keeper of Merlin's coffin." The woman replied.

"My lady." Gwaine smiled, bowing.

"Why did you bring us here?" Arthur wondered.

"So Morgana's men wouldn't kill you and so that you could wake Merlin." Freya answered.

"We were being followed?" Arthur shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have told Gwen he was going for a ride.

"How does the Princess wake Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"A kiss." Freya smiled.

Arthur turned and walked back over to the coffin placing his hand back on the glass.

"And just how am I meant to kiss him, if the glass is in the way?" Arthur saw no way of getting the glass off and after hearing that the glass is stopping Merlin's magic from destroying the earth he didn't want to find a way.

Freya waved her hand and the glass disappeared.

"What of his magic?" Percival asked.

"Now that Arthur is here Merlin's magic will feel safe." Freya answered.

Arthur looked down at this beautiful creature that was meant for him and slowly leaned in and placed his lips on Merlin's ice cold ones.

A burst of magic shot out from Merlin's body as their lips touched, the earth healed itself and outside the lake Morgana's men caught in the blast fell to the ground, lifeless.

Merlin took in a sharp breath for the first time in years, slowly opening his eyes Merlin found himself staring into two deep pools of blue.

"Arthur," he whispered.

"Yes." Arthur murmured, resting his forehead against Merlin's.

"What took you so long?" he whispered.

Arthur laughed and jokingly said. "Sorry, stopped off at the Tavern on our way here."

Merlin chuckled.

Arthur helped Merlin up and out of the coffin.

"Thank you Freya you are a dear friend." Merlin smiled.

"You're welcome Merlin, I will miss you." Freya said sadly.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist to keep him from falling but mostly because he wanted to feel him close.

"We promise to visit." Arthur smiled.

"I will hold you to that King Arthur." Freya smiled before disappearing.

"Wait, how are we going to get out?" Gwaine asked.

"I can get us out." Merlin replied.

Arthur helped Merlin walk to the cave entrance and watched as Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the water parted once more.

"Come, the water won't hold forever." Merlin warned.

* * *

When they reached the surface they found Morgana's dead men lying on the ground. "I wonder how that happened." Gwaine asked turning one of them over so he was lying on his back.

"I killed them, when Arthur kissed me, my magic healed the earth and seeing as they were close my magic took out the threat to Arthur as well." Merlin informed them as Arthur lowered him to the ground.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"I'm fine, just getting used to using my magic again."

Arthur looked over his shoulder to check that Gwaine and Percival couldn't hear them and when he saw they were quite a way away from them checking Morgana's men, Arthur turned back to face Merlin. "I want to kiss you again."

Merlin smiled. "Then what is stopping you?"

Arthur just smirked before capturing his sorcerer's lips with his own. Holding him tight as he felt Merlin relax more in his arms.

"Er... guys?"

Arthur and Merlin reluctantly broke away and turned to see Percival and Gwaine staring at them, Gwaine with a grin plastered to his face. "Sorry but we need a plan before we head back. Gwen will be expecting you dead because of all Morgana's men and we need to get Merlin into Camelot."

"Getting me into Camelot is easy."

All three men looked at Merlin. "How?" They asked in unison.

Merlin smiled and closed his eyes. _"Freondum ond min feondum!"_

All three stood and watched as Merlin aged considerably, his hair grew long and went from jet black to white. "Percival pass me one of those swords."

Percival took a sword from one of Morgana's dead men and handed it to Merlin who then turned it into a long wooden staff.

"Gwaine what's wrong with your face?" Arthur asked, looking at his as he had a frown on his face and his head cocked to one side.

"Merlin you look like my granddad."

"Then that is who I shall be."

"My granddad?"

"Yes. I am your granddad who you came across as I was on my way to Camelot to spend some time with my grandson."

"Okay."

* * *

They had entered Camelot. Merlin trudging behind the King and two knights. "Come on Granddad. You are walking too slow."

Merlin scoffed and stopped. "It's not me walking too slow it is you with your lanky legs, walking so fast."

"We need to get into the castle."

"Then perhaps you should carry me."

Gwaine ignored Arthur and Percival's smirks. "Fine. if it will get us there quicker." Gwaine crouched down a little and held his arms out. Merlin walked closer to Gwaine and looked up at Percival. "Oi lanky, don't stand there staring help an old man up."

"He has a name granddad."

"What is it. Gormless? Because that is how he was looking."

"It's Percival."

"Whatever just help me up and we can get into the castle. I am not as young as I used to be. I need my rest."

"You are getting plenty now you are on my back."

"Quit your complaining." Merlin answered back, smiling at the townsfolk who stopped to listen to their banter.

* * *

When they were behind closed doors Arthur congratulated them on a job well done saying that his people brought it.

"I am sorry for the names Percival."

"It's alright Merlin. I know you didn't mean them."

Merlin removed the spell and walked over to Arthur, where the King took him in his arms.

"Arthur?" came a female voice.

Merlin hurried over to the bed and dragged Gwaine with him, turning into the old man again. Gwen walked into the chambers and saw Gwaine helping an old man onto the bed. "I hope you will be comfortable during your stay... I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"That is because I didn't give it. You can call me Dragoon, my given name."

"Who is this?"

Arthur turned and forced a smile when he saw Gwen walk over to him. "Five minutes into our ride we find Dragoon here. He is Gwaine's granddad. He was on his way here to visit so we cut our journey short and came back."

"But-" Gwen stopped herself from going any further, Arthur wasn't supposed to return, he was supposed to be dead by now. She couldn't believe it when she heard that Arthur had returned.

"But what Guinevere?"

"Nothing Arthur I am just surprised to see you back so soon."

"To see you alive more like." Merlin mumbled.

"What was that Dragoon?" Gwen asked.

"I said who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Queen Guinevere."

"Really. You don't look as though you were brought up by royalty, tell me were you just a commoner before you got your claws into Arthur."

"How dare-"

"Guinevere ignore him. He is a doddery old man."

Gwen picked up her dress and left the chambers. Arthur walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it smiling at Merlin. "I think I love you already." He said as Merlin changed back to his own self. He winked and blew Arthur a kiss. "Now to get rid of her. I have only known her two minutes and I hate her. Arthur why did you marry her."

"A question I have been asking myself from the day I said 'I do' and I still don't know."

"How about we trick her?" Percival suggested.

"Trick? How? We would have to trick Morgana as well."

"I know."

Merlin sat thinking before a smirk graced his lips. "I know just the thing. This is what we must do..."

* * *

Harrison came hurrying into the King's chambers and bowed in front of Arthur "The Queen is on her way here sire."

"Thank you Harrison and remember, not a word."

"Yes sire."

Arthur placed his ear to the door and when he heard the heels of Gwen's shoes on the floor as she neared the them, he hurried up and sat down.

Gwen put her hand on the handle and was about to open the chamber doors when she heard voices inside. "Are you certain of this Arthur?" came Gwaine's voice.

"Yes. I was told that a man by the name of Emrys better known as Merlin was on his way to Camelot in order to live and stay by my side, protecting me with his magic."

Gwen gasped, this was the same man her and Morgana got rid of, how did Arthur know of him?

"Why isn't he here then?" she heard Percival ask.

"Rumour has it that he was stopped before he got here and he is now trapped waiting to be rescued. I am going out at dawn to rescue him with the both of you to help me."

"But Arthur we don't even know where this 'Merlin' is." Gwaine said.

"I do. It is the lake I took Guinevere to when I proposed to her. There is a secret entrance to where Merlin is under the water's surface. You just stand there and call out 'I am the one who seeks Emrys' and the water parts and these stairs appear that leads you straight to him. At dawn us three will ride out and find him and bring him back to Camelot."

"Me and Percival shall retire now then Arthur if we are to ride out at dawn. For tomorrow we rescue Merlin."

Outside the chambers doors, Gwen hurried away, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, she had to warn Morgana.

* * *

It was that night after Gwen thought Arthur was fast asleep did she creep out and see Morgana, missing that Arthur was lying awake on the bed, watching her creep about before she quietly left the chambers.

Arthur left it five minutes before leaving the chambers and entering the ones not far from his. He slipped through the door and slowly walked over to the occupied bed, stopping and smiling at the figure in the bed. "Don't you know it is rude to stare?"

Arthur blinked and smiled at Merlin who smiled back. "Has Gwen gone?"

"She has. It is the last time I will see her alive. I am sad she didn't say goodbye."

Merlin smirked and moved the sheet back, revealing his naked form to Arthur. "Of course you are. Are you getting in then?"

"Silly question." Arthur answered as he stripped and got in beside Merlin, holding the brunet close as he covered them both up.

* * *

Gwen jumped when Morgana let out an anguished scream and knocked everything from her table. "How did he find out?"

"I don't know Morgana but I heard Arthur say where he is and he is going to go there at dawn to rescue him."

Morgana smirked and faced her old maid. "Then we shall ride out tonight and finish Merlin once and for all."

When the two women had reached the lake, they stood near the surface and Gwen stepped forwards. "I am the one that seeks Emrys." She said in a loud and clear voice and Morgana gasped along with Gwen as the water of the lake parted and revealed a staircase. Morgana grabbed Gwen's wrist and together they hurried down the steps and looked around the mystified cave as the staircase closed up once more.

"Morgana there." Gwen said, pointing. "A glass coffin."

Morgana and Gwen made their way over to the coffin but before they reached it, the coffin smashed into tiny pieces, glass flying everywhere making the two women cover their faces with their arms.

A piercing shriek sounded next and both women slapped their hands over their ears as they saw a figure rise from where the coffin once laid. "Who are you?" Morgana asked once the shrieking had stopped.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Arthur blinked, waking slowly and smiled when he felt a weight on his chest, opening his eyes he stared down at the raven haired man still fast asleep on his chest, Arthur tightened his arms around his love before kissing him on the forehead.

"Baby, it's time to wake up." Arthur whispered.

Merlin just moaned and turned over giving Arthur a nice view of his arse. Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin back to him.

"Come on we need to get ready." Arthur replied leaning down to kiss Merlin's lips.

Merlin just smiled and gave Arthur a cheeky smile. "So if I get out of bed what will you give me?" Merlin joked.

"My heart." Arthur smiled.

Merlin pretended to think about it before smiling. "I guess I better get up." Merlin smiled giving Arthur a quick kiss.

* * *

Arthur walked down to the courtyard and tried not to pay attention to the smirks on Gwaine and Percival's faces as he got on his horse.

"Did you have a good night Princess?" Gwaine joked.

Arthur smiled and turned to face his knight. "Gwaine I'm sure you have better things to do then take the mick out of your King."

"Oh, like what?" Gwaine laughed.

"Like helping your granddad onto his horse." Gwaine's smirk dropped when he turned to find the aged Merlin standing next to his horse.

Gwaine got off his own horse and walked over to Merlin and was about to help him up when Merlin shook his head.

"Oh I hope you don't think you can just lift me sonny, come now on the ground." Merlin ordered, smiling at the look on Gwaine's face.

"What?" Gwaine said shocked.

"Get on the ground so I can get on my horse stupid." Merlin answered.

Gwaine sighed and got down on the ground, Merlin gave Arthur a smirk before stepping onto Gwaine's back and climbing onto his horse. "Funny that isn't it Gwaine." Percival said as Gwaine stood back up.

"What's that?"

"Well you get on your hands and knees for someone to walk all over you and yet last night when you got on your hands and knees-"

"Yes thank you Percival." Gwaine quickly answered, not letting his lover finish his sentence, although he didn't see the point of stopping him as Merlin and Arthur guessed what Percival was to say next as they both threw their heads back and laughed.

Gwaine just mumbled under his breath as he climbed onto his horse.

* * *

The ride back to the lake didn't take any time at all, once outside of Camelot Merlin turned back into his normal self. Arriving at the lake Merlin used his magic to part the water and together they walked down the dark steps towards the cave.

Entering the cave they found Morgana's body in the corner in a pool of her own blood with a look of fear on her face and her mouth open in a silent scream, Arthur walked over to the coffin in the center, the one where he first found Merlin, inside the coffin was Gwen looking as peaceful as ever, Arthur did think her beautiful once but in her sleep she looked stunning, peaceful and at rest, just like she had gone to sleep.

"Wow I don't want to get on Freya's bad side." Gwaine joked.

"I wonder what she did to them?" Arthur asked looking back over at his half sister.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Came Freya's voice near the entrance.

"Freya?" Merlin asked.

Freya looked at her friend sadly. "It is for the best that you don't know Merlin," she replied sadly.

Merlin looked back over Morgana . "Freya what did you do?" Merlin asked again.

"They almost killed you for their own gain, I was angry." Freya yelled causing the cave to shake.

"That's okay Freya we are grateful." Arthur said stepping in.

Freya nodded looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry Freya forgive me?" Merlin asked taking her hand in his.

"You are all I have Merlin, I got angry." Freya replied sadly.

Merlin pulled her into his arms and held her as she wept.

* * *

On the way back to Camelot Gwaine asked Merlin how he was able to hold Freya like he did. "I made her the Lady of the Lake Gwaine, I'm able to hold her because we have a connection, I will miss her, while asleep she used to talk to me, tell me stories her mother once told her." Merlin informed them sadly.

Arthur moved his horse so that he was able to pull Merlin into his arms. "We will visit her as many times as you like, for as long as you like." Arthur smiled kissing Merlin quickly on the lips.

"I better change back." Melin smiled turning himself into the old man just before they entered the gates of Camelot.

* * *

Later that day Arthur stood on the balcony getting ready to address his people of the loss Camelot had suffered.

"My loyal subjects I stand here before with terrible news, Queen Guinevere has passed away in her sleep, Gaius was able to find the cause of her passing, it would seem that our beloved Queen had taken some kind of poison killing herself and leaving behind note that said she could no longer live without her Lancelot." Arthur informed them.

"Today is a dark day in Camelot, we shall always remember our Queen for who she was and all the good she had done. Long live the Queen."

"We shall not miss the Queen, but if you wish it we shall mourn her with you." Someone in the crowned yelled.

"I am sure that you all must have been aware that Guinevere and I were never really in love, after losing Lancelot, she wanted someone to love her again. I always knew she would forever love Lancelot but I never thought she would do something like this, I will forever miss Guinevere for she was a dear friend to me, someone I cared for greatly but was unable to love." Arthur told them.

"Long live the King." The crowd chanted.

* * *

It was the following day in the afternoon when Arthur was looking from one of the many balconies at his kingdom below and couldn't believe how the people had taken the news. None of them had liked Gwen. It made Arthur start to wonder just what she put them through whenever his back was turned to make them hate her so much. Arthur didn't mourn the Gwen he had married, he had mourned for the person she was before she turned against him and sided with Morgana.

Arthur stopped all thoughts when he saw someone walk through the gates of Camelot. Merlin.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked through the town, taking in all the sights as he got closer and closer to where Arthur was stood watching him. "Merlin!"

Merlin looked up at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw Arthur. "Wait there."

Merlin did as he was asked and along with the townsfolk who stopped and waited with Merlin. After a few minutes Arthur came into view as he was hurrying towards him, smile on his face, but Merlin noticed Arthur was not the only one. It seemed the townsfolk who was watching had smiles on their faces, happy to see their King finally happy.

Arthur reached Merlin and picked him up, spinning him before placing him back on his feet. "You're here."

"I promised you I would be."

"Sire might we be so bold and ask who this is?" A woman next to Merlin asked.

Arthur turned and saw Lady Sarah out with her maid. "This Sarah is the love of my life."

"May we offer you our congratulations in finally finding him sire." one man said.

"Kiss him already, Sire."

Arthur laughed at Sarah's words and did just that.

* * *

Later that day Arthur stood on the same balcony he stood on the day before when announced to the town about Gwen. Only this time he was to share some joyful news. "My loyal subjects." he started. "Today I stand here before all of you to give you some very good news. I, your King, am to marry again. Only this marriage is my true one as it will be a marriage filled with love."

Arthur turned and took Merlin's hand in his and pulled him towards the edge of the balcony, giving Merlin the view of the entire Kingdom and some of its people looking up at them. "Merlin Emrys is the love of my life and the one I will spending the rest of my life with. There will be a ball tonight in celebration where you can all meet him and I know I along with Merlin will look forward to seeing you all there." Arthur pulled Merlin close to him and held him tight as he kissed him hard. Both of them smiling into the kiss as they heard the crowd cheer.

* * *

That night they were in their chambers getting ready for the ball. Merlin was in the bath and Arthur was just getting undressed behind the screen. "Just you wait until I get you into bed tonight Merlin."

"Oh yes. I just know you are going to make me scream."

"Is that so?" Arthur asked as he stepped out from behind the screen and smiled when he saw a naked Merlin on his knees in the bath. "I intend to enjoy every second of this." Arthur said, smiling as he walked over to Merlin, moaning when Merlin took his erection in his mouth as soon as he stepped into the bath facing Merlin.

The brunet reached up and held on to Arthur's bum as he swallowed more of Arthur. Using all of his self control, Arthur had only just managed to pull away from the delicious mouth that was Merlin's. "No Merlin. I want to cum inside of you."

Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur sat down in the bath, quickly straddling him as he did so. "Care to stretch me whilst I wash you, Sire?" Merlin purred in his ear.

Arthur moaned and using the pre-cum that was leaking from Merlin's tip, Arthur covered his fingers and moved them around to the back of Merlin and started to stretch him whilst Merlin used the soapy cloth to wash the King down, not really looking where he was washing as his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, moaning at the feeling of Arthur's fingers.

"Maybe I should stop until you've washed me because you have been washing the same spot on my chest for two minutes now."

Merlin pulled his head forward and looked into Arthur's eyes, lathering the cloth with soap, Merlin washed all of Arthur's front and back before rinsing him from suds with clear water. "Done. Now do me."

Arthur removed his fingers from Merlin and made to pick up the washcloth that Merlin had left floating in the water but Merlin placed his hand on top of Arthur's and stopped him. "I don't mean 'do me' as in wash me. I mean 'do me' as in fuck me. I want you in me now."

Arthur smiled and placed his hands on Merlin's waist to lift him up. Merlin took Arthur's cock in hand and slowly sunk on to it.

"Oh yes Arthur." Merlin moaned as he started to bounce up and down.

"Gods Merlin you're tight. Tight and warm and-" Merlin cut off Arthur by planting his lips firmly on the blond's. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders and he slowly lifted himself up before sinking back down onto Arthur's cock.

"Merlin. We can go as slow as we like after the ball. Right now I want to pound into you hard and hear you scream my name."

Merlin smiled and lifted himself from Arthur's cock and turned round so his back was facing Arthur, Merlin leaned forward and held on to the edge of the bath with his arse sticking out. He looked over his shoulder and gave Arthur a sultry look. "Fuck me Arthur."

Arthur didn't need telling twice. He got on his knees behind Merlin, parted his cheeks and pushed his hips forwards. Hard. Fully sheathing himself inside the brunet making him moan out loud. "Shh Merlin."

"I can't help it Arthur. I told you that you would make me moan so lou-oo," Merlin called out when Arthur hit that spot inside him that made him see stars. "Faster Arthur...harder." Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin's hips and began to pound into him hard. Merlin took his cock in hand and started to stroke himself as Arthur's thrusts got faster.

Soon Merlin was cumming, shouting out Arthur's name as he spilled all into the water surrounding them. Arthur seeing, and feeling, Merlin cum, screaming his name with his head thrown back, took Arthur over the edge and came, spilling all into Merlin whilst shouting his name.

Arthur moved his hands from Merlin's hips, up to his chest and pulled Merlin up so his back as flush against the King's chest. "Lets get dressed and ready Arthur." Merlin said once he got his breath back.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with people, all wanting the chance to speak with Merlin and he tried to get round to all of them, at the moment he was talking to the lovely Lady Sarah while bouncing her little boy on his knee.

"I'm so happy for you sir... Merlin." she smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I'm happy for me as well." Merlin smiled.

Arthur watched from where he stood talking to Geoffrey as Merlin played with the little boy on his lap, how he used his magic to get the boy to giggle

"The people have taken to him a lot better than the late Queen if you don't mind me saying." Geoffrey said.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be hard. Merlin is a very helpful and kind person." Arthur smiled.

"Shall we start the ceremony?" Geoffrey asked.

"Let me just go and get Merlin." Arthur smiled as he walked toward his love.

"Merlin, baby it's time." Arthur said as he reached Merlin.

"I'll be right with you Arthur." Merlin smiled.

* * *

"We stand here today to witness the joining of two souls, once lost to each other and now that they have been found never wish to be apart again." Geoffrey started.

"Once this kingdom was pledged by darkness and now with this joining our kingdom finally moves into the light. Do you King Arthur Pendragon take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Arthur smiled and gave Merlin's hand a quick squeeze.

"And do you Merlin Emrys take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Merlin smiled and mouthed 'I love you.'

"With the power vested in me I now announce you, husband and husband you may kiss." Geoffrey finished.

The Great Hall was filled with the sounds of people cheering as Arthur pulled Merlin to him and kissed him passionately.

After they got married the ball continued Merlin and Arthur had shared their first dance together, Arthur spinning him then drawing him close where they then swayed, Arthur's face buried in Merlin's neck, breathing in his scent, placing kisses there, tickling him with his tongue. "Arthur." Merlin warned.

"What baby?"

"That tickles."

"Yeah?" Arthur asked, not really knowing where his husband was going with this.

"Well when I get ticklish I tend to scream louder than during sex and we are not alone."

Arthur pulled back and cleared his throat when he noticed they were being watched by a few people. "How about we call it a night baby?"

"Take me to bed husband of mine."

Arthur quickly kiss Merlin and then faced the room, thanking everyone for coming and to stay and enjoy themselves. Arthur then picked Merlin up and carried him from the room, laughing as Merlin buried his face in his husband's neck, his face red from all the jeers and whistles they got from everyone as they left.

* * *

Once in their chambers Arthur placed Merlin on his feet near the bed and walked over to the door to lock it so they were not to be disturbed and was surprised when he found Merlin stood there naked.

Arthur stripped to nothing and walked over to Merlin and held him close. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Arthur gave Merlin a small smile before moving in close and gently placing his lips upon his love's and slowly coaxing his mouth open so he could caress the inside of Merlin's wet mouth with his tongue. Without parting at the lips, Arthur laid them both upon the bed.

Arthur pulled back and looked down at Merlin who looked up at him with lust pooling in his ocean blue eyes. "Make love to me Arthur."

"Always Merlin." Arthur whispered as he moved down, his lips almost touching the sorcerer's lips. "Always."

Merlin held Arthur's fingers and guided them to his mouth, rolling his tongue around them, wetting them thoroughly. Arthur pulled his hand away and ran his hand down the brunet's chest, past his stomach, stopping briefly to squeeze Merlin's cock earning himself a moan from the man under him. "Spread your legs Merlin."

Merlin did as Arthur said and moaned out loud when he felt Arthur push a finger into him. "Ah yes Arthur. More...please." Arthur pushed a second finger into Merlin who gripped hold of the King's shoulders and started to move himself up and down, fucking himself on Arthur's fingers. "Arthur...Arthur. I want your cock in me...now...please."

Arthur lined his cock up with Merlin's entrance and slowly pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside of him. The started to thrust in and out of Merlin. "Gods Merlin." Arthur was about to get faster when Merlin surprised him by turning them both over, straddling the blond as he started to bounce hard on Arthur's cock. His head thrown back as his hands were resting on Arthur's abs. "Fuck Merlin."

"I thought that is what you are doing. Ah Arthur." Merlin moaned out as Arthur gripped Merlin's hips and thrust upwards. "Oh do that again Arthur."

Arthur thrust up as Merlin slammed down causing him to cry out. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Me too. Cum for me baby." Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and gave it a sharp tug causing Merlin to scream out his name as he came, covering Arthur's chest with his cum as Arthur came deep inside of Merlin.

Merlin rose a little so Arthur slipped from him and then collapsed on the bed beside his King. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur stretched his arm out and drew Merlin close to him. "I love you too Merlin. So much."

* * *

The next day Arthur and Merlin left Camelot for their honeymoon and Arthur left his counsel members to oversee things whilst they were away, letting them know where he would be in case he was needed.

But he wasn't needed. They had spent the whole two weeks how they wanted to. In bed and in each others arms, sure they went and had a few picnic which of course led to sex. A swim in the lake nearby which led to more sex, and midnight dips that led to even more sex.

As much as they were enjoying their honeymoon they had to go back to Camelot early as Merlin fell ill.

Arthur had picked Merlin up that morning and head straight back to Camelot, leaving everything behind. Arthur didn't care about that, he could send servants back to gather everything up. Right now he wanted to get Merlin back so Gaius could look over him.

"Gaius." Arthur shouted as he burst into the old man's quarters.

"Arthur I keep telling you that you need to calm down, I am fine."

"No you are not." Arthur placed Merlin on the bed and told Gaius how Merlin has been bringing back up whatever he has been eating, feeling sore, aching all over.

Gaius ran all the tests he could on Merlin and then told Arthur to get Merlin to rest all day as he will run the tests and inform them of what he knows before nightfall.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were sitting on their bed, leaning back against the headboard with Merlin in Arthur's arms when a knock sounded at the door. "Enter."

Gaius walked in and closed the door behind him. "My lords. I have ran all the tests and I am pleased to tell you that Merlin, you will be fine."

"What is wrong with me then?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Merlin. You are pregnant."

Arthur started to laugh, shutting up when Merlin hit his arm. "What is so funny?"

"You can't get pregnant. You are male."

"I am also very powerful Arthur. I can carry a child."

"So you knew what could have been wrong with you."

"I did wonder."

"Merlin I'm sorry. If I knew I wouldn't have laughed."

Gaius took that as his cue to leave and left them both to it.

"Arthur. I need to know if you are okay with this."

"Okay with it? Merlin I couldn't be more happy. Now I know you can carry babies I would like more than one child with you."

"Me too Arthur."

"Have I told you how much I love you Merlin."

"Not in the last hour."

Arthur laid them both down and carefully laid on top of Merlin. "I love you Merlin. So much." He said and buried his face in the brunet's neck, placing butterfly kisses there, making Merlin laugh.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"No you're not. You are just happy it is not you that is going through this." Merlins labour pains had started in the dead of the night and Arthur had fetched a servant to get Gaius as the baby was coming. It was now two hours later and Merlin had Arthur on the bed in a tight grip, refusing to let him go. There were maids outside the royal chambers waiting to be called in case Gaius needed assistance.

"You said you were happy Merlin."

"That was before I knew how painful it could be." Merlin snapped at Arthur.

"Just one more now Merlin." Gaius encouraged the sorcerer who squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as it was finally over.

"You did it baby. I am so proud of you. I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you to Arthur."

"Congratulations to you both. You have a healthy baby girl."

Gaius checked her over before wrapping her up and handing her over to her proud parents.

"We did it Arthur."

"We sure did baby." Arthur said as he looked down at his daughter who was fast asleep in his husband's arms. He smiled at his daughter who looked just like him except for the jet black hair on her head. " A perfect match between us both Arthur."

"I know baby."

* * *

It was three weeks later and Merlin and Arthur were walking down the steps to the cave after Merlin had used his magic by the lake for them to enter. They looked around and called for Freya. Cooing over their daughter who was looking around the cave at all the different lights that reflected off the walls.

"Merlin. Arthur."

Merlin looked up and hugged his friend as best as he could after Arthur. "Freya, Arthur and I would like you to meet our daughter. Summer."

Freya took Summer from her daddy's arms and cooed over her. "She will be a powerful one like her daddy and a brave one like her father." She said and handed Summer over to Arthur.

Arthur and Merlin left the cave and made their way back to Camelot and lived their life.

As the years passed, Arthur and Merlin had three more children. Two sons and another daughter. When the time had come to say goodbye to each other, Summer had led her parents back to the cave under the lake and laid her parents to rest in the glass coffin her father once found her dad in.

They had lived their life to the full in this world and it was now time to live their life to the full in the next.

* * *

_**The end.**_

* * *

**Pease Review and thank you for reading x **


End file.
